Never Call a Mercenary Hot
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Bankotsu Kagome, or Bankag. Kagome got herself lost, and managed to tick Inuyasha off too! What's a girl to do? Get caught calling a mercenary hot? Uh oh...
1. Chapter 1

She sighed tiredly. "What in seven hells was I thinking?" she asked herself. "Baka Kagome!" she whispered, sinking deeper into the hotsprings. "Just had to go and get myself lost, didn't I?" she muttered.

A small rustling in a nearby bush caught her attention, and out of instinct, she through a rock screaming. "HENTAI NO HOUSHI!" but the voice she heard had not been that of her lecherous friend. "Oi wench, tojikomeru! You might attract attention. And If anyone comes, I'll kill them." To Kagome's horror, she saw a farmiliar shape rise from the gloom. The Banryuu slung over his shoulder, he grinned cockily at her. She almost bolted from the water right then, screaming like a maniac. But she didn't. "What do you want?" she asked, summoning what little courage she had at the moment.

"What else you stupid girl? The shards. If you give 'em to me...I'll let you live." he said, his smirk replaced for an evil grin, a menacing look on his face. _'Oh fan-fucking-tastic. The strongest, and hottest man in Japan...WHAT! Oh bad Kagome! No calling the enemy hot. Especially not the mercenarys.' _she thought. But...she had to admit as she watched his sword hover over her neck...wait. '_OH SHIT!'_ she mentally screamed and ducked into the water.

"You'll have to come out soon, girl. And when you do, you give me the shards." He said. She fought down the intense burn in her lungs as she knew that she'd need to breathe soon. Finally she gave up and surfaced. He had been ready. He grabbed her arms and hefted her up partially out of the water. He glanced appreciativly at her body. She turned red, and struggled against his firm grip. He smirked and leaned towards her to whisper with his signature smirk. "Not bad. If you weren't with that worthless dog, we might've been able to have some fun." he said, grinning as she turned red. But in her angered mind, all rationality was thrown to the wind as she retorted feircely. "First of all, I am **_not with _**Inuyasha. Second of all, no way in **_hell_** would I have **_fun _**with **_you_**." She growled out. He grinned and waved a finger mockingly. "Temper temper. That's very unbecoming of a miko you know. And I thought you were a proper whore too! What with the wolf, the mutt, maybe the monk, and Kami knows who else." he said. "Whore?" Kagome deadpanned. Suddenly Bankotsu was forced to drop her in place of holding his lower region. Kagome took this time to grab her clothes and wrap a towel around herself, not even bothering to dress before darting away.

She knew Bankotsu would catch her. He was much faster than her, and when she saw the blue and white blur, she cried out in dismay. Before she could register, she was tackled down, her towel falling off before she knew. Bankotsu had her pinned, in what could have been considered an intimate position, were they not glaring at eachother with looks that could kill, they might have noticed this. Bankotsu calmed quickly though, his anger replaced by amusement as he leaned down to whisper. "Hm. Well now, what have we here?" he asked, smirking. Kagome shivered, unsure of what emotion was coursing through her.

Bankotsu saw the shiver. _'Hm._' he smirked. _'She's aroused.' _Suddenly, he heard leaves crunching and strong breathing. A flash of red and silver could be seen in the distance. "Well now, looks like your safe...for now."

He stood and let Kagome gater her bearings before grinning mischeiviously and beding down to capture her lips in a quick, yet searing kiss. Grinning at her dazed look as they parted, he waved and began to run. "Until next time, Miko!" he called, before dissapearing.

"Why the **_fuck_** do I smell Bankotsu all over you?" Kagome was snapped harshly into reality at a very angry voice. **_Inuyasha's _**angry voice. This would be one hell of an argument.


	2. Encounters, Arguments, and Kisses?

"UGH! SIT DAMMIT! JUST WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha recovered from kissing dirt and jumped up yelling furiously. "Oh, I dunno, YOU'RE COVERED IN HIS SCENT AND YOU FUCKING NAKED! YOU USELESS WHORE!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome snapped. "You. Worthless. Mutt. You hipocritical mother..." Kagome's rant was inturrupted as Inuyasha slapped her. "What the fuck are you talking about wench?" He asked. Kagome felt her cheek that was currently turning red. Tears welled up and she turned, running away. Inuyasha let her go, knowing that she would try to kill him if he caught her. And, even though he'd deny it even on his deathbed, he was afraid of Kagome. Unfourtunately, Bankotsu didn't know Kagome that well...

"Stupid dog, stupid hot mercenary that started this whole damn thing...when I get my hands on him I'll..." Kagome was interuppted as Bankotsu's smooth voice cut through the night. "You think I'm hot eh? Well, that afore mentioned fun wouldn't really take any of my time..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly. "You. Horny. Son of a..." Kagome said. Her bangs covered her eyes, and Bankotsu could have sworn that she was glowing red. She slowly glanced up and her eyes _were_ glowing red. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" she shrieked the last part. Bankotsu's eyes widened as she flew towards him, with barely enough time to move, he dodged, but was slightly burnt by her purifing powers. "Whoa, ok...calm down. I didn't even know you could go homocidal, miko. It's kinda hot." he said. She glared and attacked again, intent on killing him. He dodged, enjoying a good onesided deathmatch. Boy, she was really trying to kill him! He smirked. Like always, a good fight turned him on. (He mentioned this in an episode.) And the fact that Kagome was in the skimpy skirt she always wore was seriously helping his arousal. She was relentlessly attacking him, her powers flaring menacingly. "I do belive that you could be quite the little killer, if obligated." Bankotsu said with a smirk. "Enough talk. DIE!" Kagome yelled, attacking again. He easily manuvered to pin her to a nearby tree, her powers still flaring about wildly. He smirked. "What a real turn on...some dead people would make this perfect. " He whispered. Kagome shuddered. "The strangest things get you hard, huh?" she asked. She had been using a lot of bad language lately, but she placed the blame on Inuyasha. He leaned down and captured her lips again, forcing his tongue to glide gently into her mouth. With all her strength, she bit down. His eyes opened, but she could feel him smirk into her lips. She was shocked at all the events today, but she was determined to get the teenage killer off of her. Her eyes shot open as she felt his hands brush her body. She lifted a knee, and for the second time that day, nailed him in the balls.


	3. Chapter 3 Lame Titles! I know!

A/N Warning. This and All chapters contain the insane works Of Kage Youkai and her insane mind. She will not be held responsible for anyone going insane in the reading of this fanfic. (Just Joking )

Kagome had never run so fast in her life. Bankotsu was right on her heels, grinning like the madman he was. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" she kept repeating, furiously pumping her legs. "DAMMIT! STOP YOU STUPID WENCH!" she heard Bankotsu scream, and she went back to phsyco mode. Whipping around, she stopped and Bankotsu nearly slammed into her. Her hands moved fast, grabbing his neck to strangle him. "God...dammit...woman...calm...down!" he said between trying to breathe and struggle. He finally managed to push her off, but her eyes still glowed omonisly. "Bankotsu..." she deadpanned. "I'M GOING TO FUKING MURDER YOU!" she screamed, attacking him again. She swung a fast punch, and managed to grab a stick, beating the poor mercenary to an attempted pulp. She furiously swung, and Bankotsu managed to grab her arm. "Alright, psycho...let's calm down." He said, attempting to soothe her. "Psy...cho? I'LL SHOW YOU A PSYCHO!" Kagome attempted to attack again, but slowly her exhaustion caught up with her and she collapsed onto him. Bankotsu recovered from his shock as her tears began to soak his haori. Sighing, he picked her up off of him. But what he thought might help unfourtunatley re-ignited the flame. "Dammit woman. Stop your pathetic crying and wailing over nothing. I'm sure it couldn't have been bad enough for you to wail like _that._" He said firmly, not expecting the hand that lashed out at his face. "I HATE YOU! It's all your (sob) fault! All because you were a horny bastard!" she yelled. "_My _fault? Just cause the you can't handle the mutt, doesn't mean you should blame it on me.

How very unbecoming of a Miko." he said, wagging a finger in her face playfully. But to his horror, her crying increased tenfold. "I KNOW I'm a useless miko! But _everyone _has to point it out! Why can't you all leave me alone! I hate it here! I HATE YOU! I hate Inu no Baka, and Kikyo, Naraku...I HATE IT ALL!" she was thrashing. Bankotsu stared at her weirdly. She was falling off the edge of sanity. He then grinned. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. All he nedded was Naraku's help, and the cooperation of the Shichinintai. He grinned wickedly now, It would all work out, and Inu no baka and his pathetic friends would die at the hands of their beloved miko.

Kagome had passed out from exhaustion hours back, and Bankotsu stared at her boredly. What happened to all the fun? Being a little selfish, he decided to pour river water on her. She screamed repeatedly, using profanities that Bankotsu had never heard of. "Somebody's not a morning person. " he said with a grin. Kagome glared hard. "Oh, and I suppose twelve midnight is _morning?_" she asked. "Eh, close enough." he said, smirking. Kagome decided to see if it was actually possible to wipe his smirk off his face, as she quickly slapped him in the face angrily. "I'll fucking kill you in your sleep if you _ever_ do this again." Kagome ground out through clenched teeth. Bankotsu grinned cheekily (something that really pissed off Kagome) and pretended not to care, when really, the first though was..._'Oh, shit. Personal note to self. Never fall asleep around crazy girls looking for revenge.' _

Kagome sighed, early in the morning she had risen to make her escape. She glanced over at the sleeping Bankotsu. '_He looks so peaceful' _she thought. She was much calmer now, having screamed all of her emotions out at the poor mercenary. Now she felt horrible. _'Damn PMS.' _she thought irratably, tiptoeing out of the quiet hut.

"HOME FREE!" She yelled happily, once she was at a safe distance from Bankotsu. "Now, to find Inutrasha." she said, reverting back to a bad mood. She needed to get home and calm down. Sighing, she began her trek back to Kaede;s village, unknowingly already hoplessly lost.

END!

Short but sweet! (Not) Anyway, the Inu gang will come in soon and you get to see how they react to Kag's dissapearence and Inu's er..._explanation._ And his dumbass solution. Until then!


	4. Chapter 4

(Glances at reviews) O my god! I love you guys! I'm trying to move fast ok?

BEGIN

The small town was peaceful, not a problem in sight, all was silent as the birds chirped, and the children played happily, the villagers going about their daily buisness. Until...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha. He glanced sadly up at her. "She's not coming back Sango. I lied. She didn't go home...she's gone..." he said, his voice strained. Sango fell to the floor in tears. "I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND I KNOW IT!" Shippo scremed through the sobs that wracked his tiny body. Sango gave him a look that said she agreed. Miroku refused to look at any of them, instead staring at the sunset. "Lady Kagome...was a very good person. If it hadn't been for her, none of us would have met, nor developed our friendships. I am...truly...upset." Miroku whispered, though he was obviosuly more than upset. His eyes were like glass, unwilling to let himself belive it. "We...still need to continue our journey...to avenge your brother, Sango. To avenge my...past...and to save Miroku. But now, We must continue to avenge Kagome...I...have asked Kikyo to help." he whispered the last part. Sango stood and rushed out stiffly, sobbing horribly. But he knew she understood. Sango would stay, if only to avenge Kagome.

SCENE CHANGE

"When is Aniki going to be back?" Jakotsu whined for the millionth time that day. "SHUT UP!" Renkotsu screamed, also for the millionth time that day, but hey, who's counting? Anyway...

"Both of you shut the fuck up or I'll claw your eyes out." Suikotsu said, his anger growing by the minute.

"Wow, gone for one day and already you're at eachother's throats..." Bankotsu said, emerging from his hiding spot.

"ANIKI!" They all yelled happily, or relieved. He just grinned. "Miss me?" he asked, and was immediatly flooded by...

"Renkotsu was being a Jackass! He was constantly insulting me! Aniki, punish him!"

"Jakotsu never shut up. Aniki, please, never leave me in the company of that Imbecile ever again..."

"Those two are idiots Aniki. I hate it when I'm stuck with them! You arrived right in time to stop me from slicing them to ribbons!" they all yelled simeltaniously. Bankotsu sweatdropped.

"Well, anyway. I've got a plan to kill the mutt. But we need his wench." Bankotsu stated, waiting for the reply.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all yelled. He sighed. "Recently...I had an encounter with her. I think she's close to being pushed off the edge. She tried to kill me...alot." he said. "So...what's the plan?" Surprisingly, Jakotsu asked this one.

"Well, we need Naraku...but first we need to capture her and..."

END!

Next time On Never Call the Mercenary Hot:

The Hunt for Kagome is on as Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and the Shichinintai scour the country for our missing Miko. Meanwhile, our little Miko got kidnapped and WHAT? She's WHERE?

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

'_Great. This is just my luck.' _Kagome Higurashi though miserably. _'For god's sake! A fucking BROTHEL kiddnaped me!' _she mentally ranted, hiding away behind the other woman, so as not to be picked. She had gotten lost, (Again) and ended up in a very shady village. Out of nowhere, men rushed her! She had beat up one, but there were too many. She sighed. Boy, life sucked.

SCENE CHANGE

"So, where are we supposed to find this miko, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground." Suikotsu suggested. So, the immediatly went their seperate ways. Kagura had traveled with Kanna, Naraku puppet went alone, Bankotsu went with Jakotsu, while Suikotsu went with Renkotsu.

WITH BAN AND JAK

"I still think that we should call ourselves the 4 ravens. Since, you know...there are only 4 Shichinintai left." Jakotsu said, trying to start a conversation. Bankotsu was too lost in though to pay any attention. "Hey aniki, theres someone on the road. Maybe they can help us?" Jakotsu suggested. They approached the woman, her long black hair swaying in the wind, her sightless eyes blind to the beauty around her. "Who the hell are you, dead fools?" she asked, but then grinned. "The shichinintai? Hm...I heard you'd been ressurected." she muttered. "The woman you look for. Hmm...Braid boy...she'll be easier for you to find than the other." she said with a secretive grin. "Better hurry though, no one knows how long it will take before wandering eyes look beyind the others...If you search for her, look for where you...er...relieve yourself." she said. Bankotsu stared blankly. "Jakotsu, pick her up. She looks still young, but if she lies and we don't find the wench, I'll skin her alive." he said. Jakotsu burst into compliants. "Aniki, it's a _woman._" he said. "And this woman's eyes have never failed her, Jakotsu of the Shichinintai. I may be a woman, but don't you pleasure yourself in what women also desire? Wouldn't that make you a semi _woman?" _she asked, sneering. "Wench, what is your name?" Jakotsu asked. "Mai" she answered, then disapeared. "Ok...I think I'm hallucinating." Jakotsu remarked tiredly.

SCENE CHANGE

"SHUT UP!" an angry voice rang through the forrest. "INUYASHA YOU DOG TURD! YOU KILLED MY KAGOME!" Kouga yelled. "What will you tell her family, Inuyasha?" A cold voice sounded. Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows, having come to investigate Kouga's obnoxsious screaming. "I...won't. They'll figure it out." he responded. To his surprise, Kikyo slapped him. "You can't be an insensitve jerk Inuyasha. They deserve to hear of Kagome's passing." Kikyo said. (No, I don't hate her, proof is in Dear Miko's fic.) Inuyasha flinched. "I'm scared to."

1WEEK OF SEARCHING...BAN AND JAK

Bankotsu sighed. He planned to loosesome frustrations at the nearby brothel but...Jakotsu wouldn't have it. They had argued for twenty minutes before Jakotsu relented...barely...after _many _threats.

He walked in and sat down, watching as a bar wench walked over, slammed a drink down irratably, and was grabbed by an equally irratable Jakotsu. "Just who do you think you are, showing such attitude towards aniki?" he asked. She huffed. "I _think_ I'm one of the only _two _virgins at this hell hole. I _think _I get my ass groped enough. But it doesn't matter what I _think _does it? I _know_ who I am. I'm Kita Mizuga, and I don't give a damn about what has you so pissed off, girly man." she said. "Who's the other virgin?" Bankotsu asked, somewhat happily. To men, virgin's were the best. And you couldn't just fuck the bar wenches like you could the whores. "Some poor girl named Kagome." she she whispered, realizing she'd accidentaly sold her friend out. "KAGOME?" they both yelled. "TAKE US TO HER NOW!" Jakotsu screamed, grabbing Kita's neck. She smirked. "I can't while I'm hefted into the air, unable to breathe." she choked out. Jakotsu dropped her, red from...embarrasment? This made Bankotsu do a double take. Jakotsu...blushed over a girl? He glanced at her. Slim, with a strong warrior like body, brown hair, and defiant green eyes. She stood up and shook her head. "Why? She'll try to kill you. Most the men have abandoned her, cause they all come out so injured." she stated, grinning fondly at the memories. She had a somewhat sadistic glint in her eyes, as she seemed to change her mind, grabbing them both. She and Kagome would take them down and make an escape. Leading the two through the many halls, she seemed disgusted as she heard erratic moans, and the smell of sex hung heavilly in the air. She approached Kagome's room, and opened the door a crack, walking in and slamming it in the men's face.

"Kagome?" Kita whispered. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Two men arrived. If we team up, we may be able to escape..." Kita said. Kagome leapt up, happy at her new opportunity for freedom. "I'll go get them then." Kita said, and walked out. She let them in, sneaking in behind. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw who they were, but before she could warn Kita, she had already sprung upon Jakotsu, wrestling him to the ground. The fight raged on, ending with Kita pinned to the ground, arms abover her head, with Jakotsu angrily stradling her, one hand pinning her arms, the other rested lightly on her chest. Realizing their postion, they screambled away, both muttering. Then the interrogation began.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kagome and Bankotsu asked at the same time, both growing frusterated already. They burst into yelling, screaming their heads off. Kita and Jakotsu sweat dropped. Kita leaned to Jakotsu and whispered. She's on her period."Jakotsu nodded in understanding. Kagome was suddenly chasing Kita around the room furiously trying to strangle her. Luckily, Kita was very fast, darting at least three feet in front.

"So, you're the band of seven? I must say...I'm impressed." Kita said. "How could you run so fast?" Jakotsu asked. "I...er...was once a samurai. At Himaguro Castle. They found out I was a woman and sent me here. Worse than death..." She muttered the last part. Kagome just nodded in agreement. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked again. "We had been looking for you?" Bankotsu asked more than stated. "At a brothel?" Kagome and Kita stated dryly. Bankotsu chuckled nervously. "Kagome, If I get your ass out of here, you have to come with us...ok?" he asked more seriously. "Not without Kita." Kagome said, causing Kita to grin, but dissmiss it. "Kagome, It's alright. Get out while you can." she said. Kagome shook her head. "No." she said and Bankotsu gave up. "Fine, pack and let's go." he said, then observed how the grils just looked expectant to leave. "We don't hve anything to pack." Kagome said. He shrugged, and they left to reunite the Shichinintai.

END

Next chapter will have the Shichinintai ressurected, and Kagome free to go to her friends, but when Bankotsu's plan comes to play...

NOTE!

I think I like a KitaJakotsu pairing, but if u don't, tell me. She's a girl that seems like a boy, and he's a boy that seems like a girl. Perfect ne? Only chance Jakotsu has at fluff. I ain't into Yaoi. Or lemon...But i'm not sure about lemon...that'll need to be voted on.


	6. Bankotsu's plot, Unveiled!

"Alright Kagome. We got you to gather us some jewel shards. If you do, we'll let you and your friend go. If you don't..." Bankotsu let the threat trail off, making it all the more menacing. Kita shrugged, and Kagome, who had gained back her fighitng spirit, began to get angry. "How dare you threaten us! We don't have o do anything!" she said. "Oh, excuse me for saving your dumbass!" Bankotsu retorted. Kita sighed with Jakotsu, both too tired to intervene. "SAVING ME? I could have saved myself thank you!" Kagome screamed right back. "Oh and you did such an excellent job too." Bankotsu said, the sarcasm easily detected. Kagome tackled him angrily, and tried to strangle him. He also tried tostrangle her, both rolling around the dirt. Kita finally just stood and grabbed them by their hair, pulling them apart. "We have enough problems right now without you two morons..." with which she had to dodge two fists. "...fighting constantly." she finished, knocking their heads together. Kagome, realizing how she was acting, sat down and a small sniffle could be heard. Kita popped an eye open and stared as she tried to hold in her tears. "AWW DAMMIT ALL TO SEVEN HELLS!" she suddenly wailed, causing Kita to jump a few feet away. Rolling her eyes, she decided that pissing Kagome off was the only solution. "Kagome, you are such a crybaby." she said, realizing that it had spelt her doom. Kagome immediatly hurled herself onto the girl, both wrestling for quite a while as Bankotsu and Jakotsu watched from the sidelines.

"So...how many shards is that now?" Kagome asked. "Eh. Enough. You two are free to go." Bankotsu said, after the two weeks they spent trekking japan. Kagome seemed overjoyed, and Kita had to stop her from falling off a cliff. Kagome smiled, and hugged Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They hadn't found Suikotsu or Renkotsu yet, for that she was grateful. They creeped her out! Finally after they departed ways, Kita and Kagome traveled to Kaede's village.

Naraku smiled as his plan was placed into action. Inuyasha had, the day before, found a corpse that smelled and looked of his precious Kagome. Today, Kagome would travel to the group and be accused of being a fake, and then attacked by her best friends, ending in her heart tainting. It was all perfect...

"KITA! I CAN SEE THE VILLAGE!" Kagome yelled in her excitement. Kita emerged from the bushes grumbling. "Calm down woman, I'm right next to you." she muttered. Then, to Kagome's delight, she saw a red and white blur racing towards her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked when he reached Kagome, the rest not far behind. "Inuyasha...It's me, Kagome." she responded, somewhat shocked. "BITCH!" he screamed as he attacked. When Kikyo arrived, her eyes widened. "Inuyasha...stop!" she called, but was ignored. She fell, and tears formed into her eyes. "Inuyasha, you fool..." she whispered. Sango and Miroku arrived, but did not attack. They stood, transfixed as they watched someone who looked like Kagome staring in shock as the Wind Scar approached her. Suddenly, a woman ran and grabbed Kagome, then ran away from the scene with her. Kikyo let her tears escape now, crying in despair. "Kikyo...are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. She stood, tears flowing, and slapped Inuyasha. "I told you to not attack her Inuyasha! She was Kagome! You...you fool!" she began bawling again. Sango, who realized that Kagome was still alive, cried as well, happy that her friend was alive, and sad that her friend would never be the same after Inuyasha blindly attacking her. "I refuse to replace her! Inuyasha! I _never _meant to replace her! I just wanted to be with you! You said she didn't love you...you LIAR!" Kikyo cried. She stood and ran, and when Inuyasha went to follow her, Miroku restrained him and Sango went.

"Heh...I always thought you hated Kagome..." Sango said to Kikyo. "No...at first, I was jealous. She was alive, and I was not. I never wanted to live again...It was just too painful. I am merely clay...I knew that Kagome could have Inuyasha and I could not. But then I realized how childish those feelings were...and I felt horrible for thinking so lowly of Kagome. She is...like my sister in a sense. We may share the same soul...but we will never be the same. Inuyasha was too foolish to realize that." Kikyo said. Sango sighed. "I guess we all misjudged you. I always thought that you just wanted to hurt Kagome...but now I see that it truly was just Inuyasha...but why did you summon him and break Kagome's heart so many times?" Sango asked. "I never summoned Inuyasha. He would pick up my smell, and find me. I don't have his sense of smell, Sango." Kikyo replied. "We should look for Kagome...and hope she will forgive us for the horrible thing that happened today." Kikyo said. Sango smiled sadly. "Kagome is a very forgiving person...but perhaps we just ask to much to forgive." Sango said.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Kita was screaming. Kagome was on the floor. She had not spoken, and her eyes were dead of all emotion. She had not moved since Kita put her down, hours ago. She was broken. She was dead inside. She needed **_revenge._**

END!

READ PLEASE?

This had a lot to improve Kikyo in it. She is supposed to be a very kind woman in this fic.

REVIEW ANSWER OF THE WEEK!

I got a question in one of my reviews that said..."Isn't Sango a virgin too?" from the brothel chapter. I had Kita say "I think I'm one of the only 2 virgins here."

MY ANSWER:

Kita had been reffering to being in the brothel, and one of the only virgins in the brothel. Satisfied with this answer?

GOOD. My last thing is...

REVIEW!


	7. Sendoken, The Death Blade

"What do we do now?" Kita asked boredly. Kagome looked at her, then shrugged, causing Kita to sigh. Then, Kita perked up hearing two farmiliar voices arguing in the distance. "Oo-aniki! I want to visit Inuyasha! Please?" Jakotsu was begging. Kita stood up. "HEY! OVER HERE! HURRY UP!" she yelled, before she began to look around for them. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! HURRY UP!" She screamed again, then jumped as a voice sounded into her ear. "Shut your loud ass up! We're right here! Sheesh..." Jakotsu said, crossing his arms. "Jakotsu...YOU ASS!" Kita yelled, turning around and bonking him on the head, causing a fight to break out. While this happened, Bankotsu made his way over to Kagome, and knelt down, pulling her chin so she faced him. "What's got you acting so strange?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She glared at him, but did not answer. "That stupid mutt of hers attacked us as soon as we found him." Kita answered after throwing Jakotsu away from her, then she fell victim to Jakotsu tackling her.

"Inutrasha did that to you eh?" Bankotsu asked, but his eyes were trined on Jakotsu and Kita, who were still fighting. He didn't need the two killing eachother. Kagome stared intently at them as well, watching in amusement as Jakotsu pinned Kita. Kita glared at him. "Let's see you get out of this one!" Jakotsu said, and Kita struggled for a good five miutes before standing still. She seemed to think something over. _'Two ways to escape, both might get me killed. Kick him in the balls or...' _she thought before quickly leaning up and pecking Jakotsu on the cheek, which caused him to jump thirty feet away from her and stare in shock as she stood up and Grinned triumphantly, flashing the peace sign. "Ha. I win." she said, before Jakotsu got over his shock. "Cheater!" he pouted.

"Well...I've come to a desicion!" Bankotsu said, his face serious. "You both will travel with us and we'll teach you how to fight and kill!" he said, losing all traces of seriousness as he grinned happily. Kagome's face fell and Kita fell down laughing. After several seconds, Kita got over her laughing fit and stared at Bankotsu, then Jakotsu. "Oh god you two are serious! I don't need you to train me!" She said. "All I got to do is find my Sendoken and I'll be set." she said. Jakotsu seemed curious. "Sendoken?" he asked. "My sword. The samurai camp stole it when they discovered I was a woman. I want it back." she stated, seemingly happy. "And I will not go to a fight without it. Ever." she said a little more seriously.

The for had been traveling for a few days now when they saw smoke billowing from above the trees. Kita grinned wickedly before rushing ahead of the others toward the samurai camp.

When the rest arrived, Kita had already found a sword and was killing men left and right. She managed to hack her way into a large hut. The shogun sat, staring calmy at her. "Kita..." he purred, standing and cupping her cheek. Kita decided to play along. "Shogun, it has been too long." she whispered. The shogun, hoping to save his life, leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Kita allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, knowing the perfect way to kill him. She waited till enough of his tongue had entered her mouth before she bit down, and tore it off. The man tore away from her screaming in pain as she spat his tongue to the floor, grinning. Blood covered her face, and she looked around to find her Sendoken. Finding a saber hidden in red cloth, she grinned. Tearing off the cloth, it revealed a blood red saber, made from diamond. She licked the sword, satisfied that the sword was still sharp as blood welled from her tongue. "If you're quite done..." Jakotsu started from the door. She simply shook her head and walked deeper into the room.

When Kita finally left the hut, she wore tight black hakama's and a sleeveless red Haori. A hair clip held the right side of her hair up, while the left was down. She smiled and the group left to reunite with the Shichinintai and begin Kagome's training.


	8. Train me, Insanity

Kita had begun training Kagome as soon as they were introduced to the rest of the Shichinintai, claiming that she needed to know how to protect herself from the "Dirty old man." aka Mukotsu. Kagome was a slow learner when it came to swords though, so Kita, who had a short temper, was having a very hard time.

"SWING THE FUCKING SWORD DAMMIT!" She screamed, as Kagome stared at the doll she was to chop in half. "It's too heavy..." she muttered. Kita glared at Kagome. "Then use this one." she said, trying to calm down. _'Count to ten! Count to ten! Count to ten!' _she thought quickly. Kagome swung it at the doll and hit it, cutting deep. Kita rejoiced. _'Thank god...I don't think I could have handled much more.' _she thought. (You guys don't get pissed. I like Kagome...it's just that I need to keep her in character as best I can and...well...You get it?) "Good. Now...YOUR HOLDING THE SWORD WRONG!" Kita yelled. "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NEVER HOLDING ONE!" Kagome yelled back.

"How much longer do you think Kita will last?" Renkotsu asked. Bankotsu bet an hour, Suikotsu a half hour, Mukotsu 20 minutes, Jakotsu over 2 hours, and Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu didn't bet. Bankotsu watched, apparently amused, with Jakotsu who was laughing his head off at Kita's predicament.

"DAMMIT!" Kagome yelled. Kita was getting extremely frusterated. Jakotsu had already won the bet though. She had lasted three hours. "Kagome...please...jsut swing the sword..." she pleaded. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING!" she yelled back, swung her sword as hard as she could...and missed the target. Finally, all her frustrations got the better of her and Kita started crying in frustration. The Shichinintai sweatdropped as they watched Kita on the floor crying and Kagome ranting and beating the crap out of the doll after missing again.

It had taken a while, (a month) but finally, much to Kita's delight, (The training was driving her insane.) Kagome had improved.

Bankotsu came to Kita one day to check on Kagome's training. "So, hows she doing?" He asked. "Better." Kita responded. Bankotsu saw Kagome behind Kita, preparing to try and chop a dolls head off. "Do you think she's ready for the dog?" he asked, and as she was answering, Kagome swung and missed, then proceded to beat the crap out of the doll. "No way in hell." Kita answered, and Bankotsu sweatdropped.

Two months...two horrible months Kagome had been doing this. She sometimes did it on purpose because it was fun to watch Kita freak out. Lately the stress had gotten to Kita, and when Kagome messed up in how to hold the sword, she fainted. Kagome found that hilarious, and what made it priceless was watching Jakotsu freak out thinking she'd died. Kagome and Bankotsu had thought it was priceless, and taunted the man for quite a while on it.

Kagome had been approached after three moths of training by Jakotsu and Bankotsu, with Kita trailing behind, grinning. "It's time you fought for real Kagome. In a life or death battle. You can't learn experience without it." Bankotsu said. "WHA! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE AGREEMENT!" Kita angrily snapped. "Calm down Kita. Aniki is right and you know it." Jakotsu said. Kita's eyes softened. "She's not ready...she wasn't born to kill..." she said. Jakotsu sighed softly. "You can't coddle her forever. She needs to learn..." he said. Kita sighed. "Fine...but if she dies I swear I'll kill you both in the most painful way possible..." Kita said. "Who's her first victim?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu. "The wolf." he answered, sending Kita into a fuss. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" she screamed Jakotsu had to restrain her because she was ready to attack Bankotsu. She glared at Jakotsu and stormed out of the temporary hideout.

Kagome sighed, spotting Kouga. He was to be her first mission. How the hell was she supposed to do this? He was her friend! Deciding that this train of though wasn't helping, she climbed down the hill , sword in hand.

END!

Next time, Kagome and Kouga battle it out! Who will win?

Next time, Kagome's First Battle and Kouga's Heart!

Questions? Answer of the day!

A brothel is a whore house where the owners can kidnap girls off the streets and sell them for sex. The women make no profit for the exchange.


	9. Kagome's Battle, Kouga's Heart!

Sorry Guys...I was grounded. I couldn't get on my computer to update. I know how this story is going to end...and it's very sad and touching, a little cute. There might be a sequal...it depends really.

Kagome's First Battle, Kouga's Heart!

Kouga sniffed the air, glancing around then waving happily at Kagome. Kagome stilled her features, giving nothing away.

"Wolf...You are my first mission. I have come to take your life." she said, almost laughing at how forign the words sounded to her. Kouga looked confused. "Kagome? What are you talking about? Where's the mutt?" he asked, now sounding worried. "I am perfectly fine. Inuyasha is dead for all I care. Or...he will be." she muttered the last part, but Kouga picked up on it and snarled. "What did he do to you?" he asked. Kagome smirked. "No time to chat. Time to die Kouga." she said, then dove toward him. Kouga, shocked, barely had time to dodge. Smirking to herself, Kagome swung at him vicously, cutting deeply into his arm. Kouga looked horrified as she swung again, narroly missing his neck.

"You aren't the Kagome I fell in love with..." he whispered, and she grinned. "Took you long enough, wolf boy." she said, tearing after the fleeing wolf. "Kagome...stop this...I don't want to hurt you!" he called. Kagome, still grinning, answered. "Tch. I don't want to stop. Go ahead and hurt me!" she yelled. Kouga kept avoiding her attacks.

"Sister Kagome! Don't!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled in unison as she almost burried her sword into Kouga's chest. The distraction caused her to miss, however, and Kouga had a well aimed kick ready. Kagome was sent soaring, and was sure she had heard a crack. She heard it before she felt it, but as she flew, her head slammed into a rock with a loud thud, and the firey pain spread through her skull as sticky red blood seeped out. Dazedly, she watched as Kouga ran at her, ready to kill her or knock her unconcious. She simply smirked. "Kouga dear, I thought we had something going for us!" She called, jumping out of the way at the last second, letting him slam into the rocks. Giggling, she ran towards him, ready to kill. Walking through the dust created by Kouga, she glanced around confusedly. "Looking for me?" Kouga asked, and before Kagome had time to turn, she was thrown bodily into the air.

"Kagome!" Ginta called, Watching as she landed with a sickening crash, debree flying everywhere. A blue light erupted, and the wolves watched, horiffied as huge chunks of rocks hurled at them. Kagome used her miko ki to create an explosion. Another loud boom sounded, and the two servant wolves were burried under massive chunks of earth.

"GINTA! HAKKAKU!" Kouga yelled, watching as his last packmates were burried. He felt hot tears prick his eyes. "You...killed them!" He then attacked her more vicously then ever. Landing a strong punch to her gut, Kagome was sent into a huge rocky outcave. Before she could move, Kouga came at her again, sending her deeper in and knocking her head against a sharp rock. Blood coursed from the wound as Kagome greww dizzy. Watching as Kouga came at her with another assult, she frowned and closed her eyes. _'This is it. The end. I'm going to die.' _she thought despairingly. "That green day song. I gotta sing it for this..." she muttered. She felt a huge explosion of pain before it all went black.

_**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go**_

_**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind**_

_**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**_

_**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**_

_**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end is right**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life**_

OMG! Don't kill me! This isn't the end. The end will have a song called Until the Day I Die. But the end might be soon.

REVIEW!


	10. Awake to a World!

"What the Hell were you thinking!" Kita yelled. She had discovered Kagome, cold and dieing, an hour earilier. Now she was out for blood.Jakotsu had a firm grip on her and was trying desperatly to calm her down. "You can't hurt aniki, Kita..." he said. She glared at him, elbowed him in the stomach and stormed out of the room. Jakotsu glanced between the door and Bankotsu (Who was staring upset at Kagome) and then dashed after her, scared she might do something stupid. Kita could probably get herself in a lot of trouble given the booze she had drank earlier, how pissed she was now, and the fact that she was reckless and had a sword. Oh yeah. A lot of trouble brews from that.

He found her screaming at a samurai, with a look that said if he said one wrong thing, the samurai would die. Well, samurai said the wrong thing, and his head flew from him, blood spurting. Kita kicked the head into a nearby river then sat down. "He almost got her killed. I thought he cared about her!" Kita whispered, but Jakotsu heard. Sighing, he sat down. "He does...aniki's just an idiot. He did something tupid, but he'll make up for it." Jakotsu said. "How? What if she scars?" Kita asked. Jakotsu sighed again. "Unfourtunatly, aniki finds that sexy." he said. Kita giggled. "Kagome's doomed." she said, calming down a little.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry." Bankotsu whispered to the uncouncious form. Unknowingly to him, Kita and Jakotsu sat eavesdropping, hiding their laughter. "Ban...Kotsu?" Kagome whispered, her eyes opening slightly. "Why'd you make me fight him?" she asked. "Kagome...I didn't mean to. I really...I REALLY KNOW YOU TWO ARE LISTENING!" He yelled after hearing faint giggles. Two sets of footsteps and giggles dissapeared soon after. "You really what?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu glanced at her, pink staining his cheeks. "I...nevermind." he said, looking away. Kagome stared questioningly, but decided to drop it.

"I say we get wasted. _Really _wasted." Jakotsu said. Kita agreed, needing to forget all her frustrations for a while.

Bankotsu still hadn't left Kagome's side, and Renkotsu and Suikotsu didn't really like to drink. So Kita and Jakotsu set to work.

"Kagome...are you ok?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome nodded, wincing in pain. Bankotsu's eyes softened. "I'm...so...sorry. What I made you do was horrible...Kagome...Don't hate me." he said softly. Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up. "I could never hate you Bankotsu..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, not noticing the deep blush.

END!

The end of this story is coming soon. I know exactly how it ends...I'm typing it right now. There will hopefully be a sequal, and I am really proud of How I Ended this story. It's kind of sad. PS: This one is more of a hint's at Ban/Kag. The sequal will actually have Ban/kag fully, and hopefully with lemons

We had a block party today, and I couldn't type much. I ended up partying my head off, and I'm so sunburned. (Ouch!) A total stranger (And an OLDER stranger) tried to pick up on me, I wore my second favorite outfit (Black tanktop, army style jacket, skull and crossbones shoes, skull necklace, skull ring, and my black and white bracelt. I'm a total old shool punk.) and I decided I needed to beat the crap out of someone. I had fun!

Excuse me for explaining my day! Erm...I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL!

Please review...I can't wait to get the ending out. I'm so proud of it! It almost made me cry in joy, I was touched.

I'm out, bitches. (I say that to everyone when I say bye...don't take offece. I say "What's up bitch (Or slut)" when I answer my cell too.) I'm weird.


	11. Feel My Pain!

(NOTE: THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP! I SWEAR TO GOD!)

Kagome screamed out in shock as she watched the battle raging. Inuyasha and Kouga had already taken down Mukotsu, and Sango had almost killed Renkotsu when a sacred arrow slammed into him from Kikyo. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome looked to the remainder of the team. "Kikyo's mine." she growled.

"Kagome, you shouldn't fight me...I don't want to fight you." Kikyo said, as the two faced off with arrows pointed at eachothers hearts. Kikyo looked to be pained at the thought of fighting Kagome, but Kagome didn't care. Hearing a yell of pain, she turned to see Kouga kill Suikotsu and she thought _'How the hell are we losing so bad? That damn wolf, Hope someone kills him.' _she thought angrily, then watched in grim satisfaction as Jakotsu slew the wolf angrily. Another yell erupted and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha thrown from Bankotsu. Kita battled Miroku, who looked determined. _'Probably touched her ass, If I remember right, Kita had started fighting with Kouga.' _then she watched, somewhat embarrased as Kita stumbled and hiccuped. _'She's drunk!' _she thought angrily. Looking back to her own fight, she abondoned Kikyo to go beat some sense into Kita.

Bankotsu dodged Inuyasha's attack and hollored for the group to watch out. Unfourtunatly, he was a bit late and watched as Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu were engulfed in the powerful attack. He looked on in despair, and decided to beat a hasty retreat. "GET OUT! RETREAT!" He yelled, and saw Kagome glance up in shock, but she was swept up by a injured Kita as she ran as fast as she could.

"Why'd we retreat?" Kagome asked, somewhat angry. "We wouldn't have made it Kagome." Bankotsu said. "Better to fight and run away, so you live to fight another day." Jakotsu said. "Better to die on your feet than to live on your knees!" Kagome retorted feircely. Kita sighed. "Please don't fight. You're both right...but I don't really want to see you guys all die too." she whispered. Kagome sighed, and relented.

"I'm so fucking tired." Kagome said, collapsing. Kita smiled slowly at her. "Get some sleep then. I'll take first watch." she said. Kagome nodded and thanked her. She fell asleep quickly.

"WAKE UP!" Kagome woke to Kita's scream. Standing, immediatly on alert, Kagome noticed Kagura standing injured infront of the group. "Na..ra..ku.." she said before a tentacle plunged into her chest. "I see the surprise is given up. I have come for the shards you posess. I gave you life to kill my enemies, and that hasn't really worked... give them up peacefully." Naraku's voice sounded. "No way in hell!" Bankotsu yelled. Naraku chuckled. "Then I will introduce you to my army." he said, and the group watched as millions of demons flooded the clearing, intent on bloodshed.

"Let the battle begin." Naraku said, a malicious grin plastered over his face.

END!

Next chapter is the last one (Besides the epilouge)...I'm so sorry guys...I knew this would be short...But sweet. I might have a sequal though.


	12. Until The Day I Die

The battle raged on, and Kagome fought desperatly. She tried to see her friends, but it was hopeless. They were lost in the sea of demons, each trying desperatly to reach Naraku. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kita dash by. Smiling to herself, she fought on. Stab, slash, dodge, counterattack. The never ending dance of death raged on. Kagome moved gracefully, knowing that if she messed up it would cost her her life. But somewhere deep down she was thrilled. It excited her, made her blood pump faster. She loved it. But she swore up and down it was Bankotsu's fault. Her concentration was torn as she heard a faint yell of pain. She glanced over, seeing Kita down. A large slash wound around her stomach, and Kagome could see her innards. It made her sick. Relief flooded through her as Kita stood, clutching her stomach, and dove back into the onslaught. But then, as if she dissapeared, the demons ignored her. They flocked to Kita. Kagome watched horrified as three arrows thudded into Kita's chest. She then noticed all other battles stopped, as if they knew of the first death for the humans. Kita glared at the arrows, tearing them out. Rushing another demon, she took it down with ease.

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you**_

Jakotsu ran towards her, trying to cut himself a path in order to help the injured girl. Crying out, he watched in a mix of despair and horror as another arrow thud into her. Finally reaching her, he shoved her behind him. "Jakotsu...sever some heads for me when I'm gone ok?" he heard her say. He was about to retort when he heard another thud and a paind gurgle. Crying out, he fell to his knees. An arrow protruded from Kita's throat, and she slowly was drowning on her own blood.

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you **_

Standing up, Jakotsu's eyes were hidden by his bangs. "Damn you bastards..." he whispered. Glancing up, he threw a glare, and attacked viciously, his snake sword flying, chopping demons into peices. Grinning, he cut them down by the 10's, "Now, how do you like this!" He yelled, cutting more down, a crazy battle gleam in his eyes.

_**As years go by  
I race the clock with you**_

Grinning, he took down more demons, unaware of the huge demon creeping up behind him. Kagome cried out, but was too late. Jakotsu turned, and the demon swung it's huge claws, cutting deeply into the mercenary. He looked shocked, but that was replaced by a smirk as he swung his sword, killing the demon. He fell after that, heaving in pained breaths. Gasping, Bankotsu rushed to his 'brother'. Jakotsu weakly pushed himself up and watched Bankotsu approach. "JAKOTSU!" Bankotsu screamed, and watched as Jakotsu fell again. "Aniki...goodbye..." Jakotsu gasped out. "Jakotsu...You'll live!" he said. "No...I'm already half way there. Crap...I can see Kita...she looks pissed..." he whispered, and slowly his head lolled to the side, taking in one last ragged breath, his eyes lost their life.

_**But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to (I'd die too)  
**_

Bankotsu stood up from Jakotsu's lifeless body. Glancing around, he noticed the demon population was dwindling. Grinning, he began to twirl the Banryuu. Turning to Kagome, he smiled and yelled. "I'll see ya again someday Kagome! Just make sure you kill Naraku!" Kagome's eyes widened, realizing he planned to sacrifice himself. "BANKOTSU NO!" she called out desperatly.

**_You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (When I knew who I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does._**

But it was too late, he unleashed all of his strength, and the explosion thundered violently, tearing through demons mercilessly, ripping apart the surrounding earth, hurtling it in all directions. After traveling through thousands of demons, it dissapated. Kagome tried to peer through the wreckage, but she could not see any sign of the mercenary.

**_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll Take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
cuz I know I still do.  
_**

"Bankotsu!" She cautiosly called. There were still about a hundred demons, and Kagome only had a few arrows left. Her sword had long ago broken, and she knew it was nearing her end unless Bankotsu was still alive. Hearing a grunt that sounded farmiliar, she was overjoyed. Rushing to the young mercenary's voice, she screamed out in terror. A tentacle was plunged through his chest, and his eyes were slowly dulling. "Ka...gome..." he whispered, before Naraku wrenched another tentacle into him, severing his head.

**_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_**

"How quaint that he should die this way, right Miko?" Naraku asked, sneering. Kagome felt the hungry stares of the demons on her, and she gulped. Knowing that this was the end, she strung her last three arrows, tears starting to make their way down her face. As if the sky felt her pain, it began to rain, pouring down the droplets onto the battlefield, washing the crimson and gore from it. _'Dear Kami...please...help me. For Jakotsu, for Kita...and for...Bankotsu.' _she prayed, letting all of her powers flow into her arrows.

_**Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much?**_

Unleashing the arrows, she watched as Naraku screamed in pain. Then the demons consumed her. The last thing she heard was Sango screaming, and saw a flash of light whizz by.

And she let herself be taken under the demons bulk.

She let herself die.

_**My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do, just like we always do**_

_**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart, for you!**_

My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
mistakes like friends do,  
my hands are at your throat  
and I think I hate you  
we made the same mistakes.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die! 

END OF CHAPTER!

This is the official last chapter. I will have an Epilogue out ASAP. I'm still crying a little, but when I thought of the next chapter, I realized that It's a real tearjerker. I can't believe myself... After I finish this, I'll work on Yin and Yang, my other Ban/Kag. I'm so horrible for this...


	13. The Happiest Day of My Life:Epilogue

She had never seen something so beautiful. Sakura petals drifted slowly around, and there was a bridge that spread over a glistening river.

"Hey! You're here!" Bankotsu's voice called. Kagome turned and saw him waving at her from his position next to a sakura tree. Kagome smiled at him and walked over. "Where's Jakotsu and Kita?" she asked. Bankotsu grinned and pointed to the bridge where Jakotsu and Kita were talking to two angels.

"What are you doing here?" one angel asked. Jakotsu looked at him oddly. "We're dead." he answered. _'No duh.' _Kagome thought. "I sense no lies!" the other angel said, and Kita grew agitated. "WHAT WOULD WE BE LYING ABOUT!" she yelled. Jakotsu turned in a huff, then his face lightened when he saw Kagome. Smiling and Waving happily, he called out. "KAGOME!" he yelled. Kita stopped yelling at the angel and glanced to Kagome, her features softening as she smiled. "Hey Kagome!" she called, also waving. Bankotsu stood up and approached Kagome. Kita and Jakotsu smiled knowingly, then Kita grabbed Jakotsu's hand. Turning one last time, she grinned at the two. "We'll see you two in a few! Seems like you want to talk!" she called back and her and Jakotsu crossed the bridge, dissapearing into the clouds beyond.

"Kagome...I should have said this before. Remember when you got hurt by Kouga and our conversation was inturrupted. I was going to say...I really fell in love with you..." he said. Kagome looked shocked and he hung his head, fearing rejection. Shocked when he felt two arms snake around him, he felt Kagome's tears soak his haori. "If only you would have told me when we were alive...Bankotsu...I love you too." she whispered, though it was muffled by her tears and the haori. "Well, I suppose we should hurry up..." Bankotsu said, breaking the peaceful moment. Kagome glanced up, but nodded. "One second. There's something I want to do first." Kagome said, and walked back from where she came. Watching her friends, she smiled sadly. Sango was weeping heartbrokenly, Inuyasha was furiously wiping his eyes, Kikyo burried her head into her hands, and Shippo and Miroku had silent tears streaking down their faces.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyo! See you again someday!" she called happily, praying that somehow thay would hear her. Turning towards the bridge where Bankotsu waited for her. She ran to him, taking his hand, she smiled, and the two crossed the bridge together.

_"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kikyo! See you again someday!" _They heard Kagome's voice call, barely a whisper in the wind, but definatly there. Each one glanced to the sky as the sun broke through the

dark clouds. Each smiled softly through their sadness.

_Kagome..._

"See you Kagome!" Shippo called to the clouds, drying his tears.

_See you again..._

_**One day I woke up woke up knowing today is the day I will die  
Cashdogg was barking went to the park and enjoyed that one last time  
Called my mother told her I loved her and begged her not to cry  
Wrote her a letter that said I'd miss her and signed that goodbye...**_

You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die

(the day that I died)  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(the day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(the day that I died)  
All alone but I feel fine

We took a drive and we drove thru d.c.  
To see the places we lived, long conversations  
We talked of old friends and all the things that we did  
Summer nights, drunken fights  
Mistakes we made...did we live it right?

You know the happiest day of my life I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I died

(the day that I died)  
Can you feel the cold tonight?   
(the day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(the day that I died)  
All alone but I feel just fine

You know the happiest day of my life  
I know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I died

(the day that I died)  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(the day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(the day that I died)  
All alone but I feel just fine

Did I live it right?  
I hope I lived it right  
I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right  
Did I live it right?  
I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right

This was the epilogue. I'd like to thank all of those who read this, and had the heart to review. If you want a sequal, review and tell me. Also, have a heart and tell me how the epilogue was. I was really proud of this ending...and I would love to hear what


End file.
